That Particular Time
by Remi Keagan
Summary: Revised - Kathryn does some celebrating with her Senior Staff that leads to some rather interesting complications.


**That Particular Time**

**By Remi**

_Disclaimer:_ _Star Trek: Voyager™©_ and related properties are Registered Trademarks of CBS Studios. No copyright infringement intended.

******

Admiral Hayes cleared his throat, "This concludes these proceedings. Dismissed." The entire Voyager Senior Staff let out a sigh of relief as the board of Admirals left the room. Eight weeks ago they had started debriefings after Voyager had returned to the Alpha Quadrant emerging from the exploding Borg Sphere that carried them through the collapsing hub.

Kathryn turned and looked at her Senior Staff. Harry had been promoted to Lieutenant. Tom was offered a position at the Academy training pilots. The EMH had been allowed to keep his holo-emitter, and would be joining Dr. Zimmerman, who had custody of his program, at Jupiter Station. B'Elanna had taken a position with Starfleet Core of Engineers. Tuvok had retired and was going back to Vulcan to be with his family. Finally Kathryn's eyes came to rest on Chakotay, he was given the rank of Captain. She had been so worried over the last eight weeks that things might not have turned out so well for all of them. A wide smile spread across her face a she watched them all hug and pat each other on the back.

"Hey everyone I think we should all go out and celebrate. What do you say, around of drinks at the real Chez Sandrine?" Tom happily stated.

"And the first round is on Tom." Harry quipped.

Tom shook his head. "And Harry is buying the second." Harry looked at him in shock. "Hey you can afford it now with your new pay grade." Everyone burst out in laughter.

An hour later they were all setting in the historic bistro in France finishing up their fourth round of drinks. They were all on their way to being three sheets to the wind as Tom would say, but Kathryn didn't care when she stood up and signaled the waitress to their table.. "Marie a round of your finest Irish whiskey, please." Harry groaned, which made everyone laugh. The waitress left to get the drinks. Kathryn turned and looked at Harry. "What's the matter Ensign, something wrong with Irish whiskey?"

Chakotay tugged on Kathryn's sleeve. "He's a Lieutenant now Kathryn, remember?"

Kathryn looked at Chakotay, "He is? When did that happen?" The group collapsed in a peel of laughter.

Chakotay shook his head. "Sit down Kathryn, you're drunk."

She sat down and pointed a somewhat wavering finger at him. "Admirals do not get drunk."

"They do when they drink their weight in alcohol," Tom quipped.

Kathryn turned her head towards Tom and stuck her tongue out at him. At that moment the waitress returned with their drinks. B'Elanna picked hers up and looked around the table. "Who's turn is it to toast this time?"

The EMH stood up, "Allow me since none of you are in no state to do so."

"Oh we're in a state alright," Chakotay chuckled. "A state of drunken bliss." They all dissolved into laughter again.

The EMH harrumphed, "I won't argue with that, and I'm sure you are all going to have quiet the hangover in the morning."

"Oh lightn' up doc." Harry slurred.

The Doctor harrumphed again. "I have half a mind to leave all of you in your drunken stooper to fend for yourselves."

"Go ahead you wet blanket," Tom piped in. "We made it back from the Delta Quadrant I'm sure we can manage to make to our rooms."

The EMH straightened his shoulders and left Sandrine's. They all sat in silence watching the Doctor leave when B'Elanna spoke up. "Now we can have some real fun." And she dragged Tom onto the dance floor.

A little while later Kathryn was sitting at the table alone. She couldn't remember ever feeling this drunk before in her life. Tom and Harry were off playing pool, and B'Elanna and Chakotay were on the dance floor. She was about to leave for her room when she caught sight of Chakotay on the dance floor. A sharp pain went through her heart when Chakotay turned and she saw the woman he was dancing with was a tall blonde. The scene reminded her that Chakotay was evolved with Seven and it hurt more then she cared to admit. She was brought out of her musings about her unlucky love life when a raucous noise came from behind her. Kathryn turned around and saw the waitress holding up a very drunk B'Elanna who was very loudly telling her that she was fine and needed another drink. Kathryn got up and went over to help the waitress. They managed to get B'Elanna to her room where they put B'Elanna to bed.

The next morning Kathryn awoke in the fetal position completely naked and tangled in the bed sheets with a splitting headache. She moved her head as little as possible and carefully opened one eye as she tried to remember where she was. She quickly squeezed her eye shut when the bright sun light streaming through the window met it. She continued to lay there not moving trying to search her memory as to what happened last night but she couldn't think over the pounding in her head.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door that caused Kathryn to grab a hold of her head and grit her teeth. When the pounding continued Kathryn managed to yell, "GO AWAY!" and then groan from the effort.

Kathryn felt a cool breeze as the door swung open and then slammed shut causing her to cry out in pain. She heard a female voice near the door. "Finally." Kathryn opened one eye and saw her sister, Phoebe, standing next to the bed. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Kathryn groaned and rolled on her side away from Phoebe. "Stop yelling will you."

Phoebe snorted. "I'm not yelling, you my dear sister are hung-over."

Kathryn squeezed her eyes together and put her fingers to her lips. "Sssshhh."

Phoebe plopped down on the bed causing Kathryn to flinch and then groan. "You have mom worried sick, after calling her in the middle of the night, very much drunk I might add, telling her you wouldn't be home and not to worry."

"If you don't shut up Phoebe," Kathyrn's voice was gravelly, "I'll be forced to kill you." She grabbed her head again and groaned. "I think my head is going to explode."

Phoebe shook her head. "Well as much as I'd like to leave you here in misery, mom was the one who sent me to get you and considering the snit she's in I have no intention of in curing her wrath by not bringing you home."

Kathryn curled into a ball. "Just leave me here to die Phoebe."

Phoebe sighed. "I shouldn't do this," she pressed a hypospray against Kathryn's neck. "But I don't need or want you puking on me on the way home."

Kathryn reached up and rubbed her neck where Phoebe injected her. Her headache and nausea were fading. "Thanks, I think."

"Well, you've done the same for me before. Now get up and get showered so we can get going."

Kathryn looked at Phoebe as she stood up holding the sheet to her bare chest. "How mad is she?"

"Madder then a wet hen." Phoebe pushed Kathryn towards the bathroom. "Now hurry up." She went around the room and picked up Kathryn's clothes off the floor and put them in the refresher. Phoebe knew her mother would throw a fit if she brought Kathryn home smelling of booze. She chuckled as she waited for the clothes to get done. She couldn't blame her sister for cutting loose after the debriefings ended.

******

Phoebe stood there with her mouth a gape as her mother put her arms around Kathryn and ushered into the kitchen to make her breakfast. Phoebe followed the pair into the kitchen shaking her head in disbelief. Not three short hours ago her mother was waking her up mad as hell and demanding that she go to France and get Kathryn who just called home out of her mind drunk. Phoebe took a seat at the kitchen island fuming as she watched her mother dote over Kathryn.

"Phoebe don't just sit there, make yourself useful and make a pot of coffee." Her mother requested. Phoebe fought back her anger and got up to make the pot of coffee. Her mother was rummaging thought the cooling unit when Phoebe turned towards Kathryn giving her a look that said get off your ass and help.

Kathryn saw the look that her sister was giving her and got up to get the place settings for breakfast.

Gretchen saw Kathryn setting the table and stopped what she was doing. "Katie, Phoebe can do that."

A loud thump of a coffee cup landing on the counter came from where Phoebe was standing. "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm hearing this." Phoebe huffed.

Gretchen turned to see her youngest daughter leaning with her back against the counter and her arms crossed staring at her. "Excuse me?"

"I can't believe that you are acting like nothing happened, mom. You were madder then a wet hen when I left here."

Gretchen smiled at her youngest daughter. "Well I had time to cool down while you were gone, and I realized that I was over reacting." She turned and looked at Kathryn. "Not that I didn't have a good reason too." Kathryn had the decency to look ashamed. Gretchen turned back to Phoebe. "I did a lot thinking while you were gone. Your sister is finally home, in one piece I might add, and I don't want our first day back together as a family to start off arguing. Besides, Katie had every right to do some celebrating don't you think?"

Phoebe threw up her arms in defeat and started laughing. "I guess wonders never cease in the Janeway house."

A few minutes later they sat down to blueberry pancakes with fresh maple syrup. Kathryn thought she was in heaven when she took the first bite. She noticed her mother staring at her and gave her a questioning look.

"You look like you haven't tasted blueberry pancakes in seven years." She chuckled.

"I haven't." Kathryn stated.

"Don't tell me that chef of yours never made you blueberry pancakes." Phoebe chimed in.

"Oh he did, however Neelix's thought they would taste better with Leola Root." Kathryn grimaced.

"Is that the stuff you told me tasted like shit?"

"Phoebe. Language." Her mother reprimanded.

Phoebe rolled her eyes making Kathryn laugh. "Yes Pheebs that's the stuff. It was the vilest tasting…" Kathryn shuttered, "…ugh."

"Let's change the subject shall we, girls."

"Fine with me." Kathryn remarked.

"So Katie, when do you report to Starfleet Academy?" Her sister asked.

Kathryn poured more coffee into cup. "Not until the fall semester. However, I've I have faculty meetings three weeks before that."

"So you're free for the next five months? What are you going to do during that time?"

"Well I need to look for a place to live, but other then that I don't know."

Gretchen placed her cutlery on the table. "Might I suggest something?"

"Sure." Kathryn replied.

"What would you girls say to the three of us spending a month or two at our villa in Italy?"

"I'd say who died while I was gone and left you a villa in Italy?" Kathryn chuckled as she took another bite of pancake. Kathryn looked up when her mother didn't respond. "What? What did I say?"

Phoebe leaned over her plate. "Katie, Aunt Martha passed away a week before you got back. She's the one who left mom the villa."

Kathryn's face when pale. "Oh. I'm sorry mom." She said softly.

Gretchen waved her hand dismissively towards Kathryn. "It's alright, you didn't know Katie. So what do you girls think, would you like to spend a month or two in Italy with an old lady." She chuckled.

Phoebe looked at her sister. "I'm game if you are Katie."

Kathryn smiled at her mother, "So when do we leave."

******

The Janeway trio had been in Italy for three weeks. The first week there had been spent opening up the villa and cleaning it from top to bottom. The second week was spent soaking up the atmosphere and relaxing. The third week found them visiting museums and art galleries.

Phoebe and Kathryn were sitting on the back terrace sipping ice tea and watching the surf. "Katie, what do you say we go to Milan tomorrow and do some shopping?"

"I don't know Pheebs."

"Um, Katie have you really looked at your wardrobe?"

Kathryn looked down at what she was wearing. "What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Katie it is just so….so….blah!"

"Blah!" Kathryn said indigently.

"Yes, blah. There's no pizzazz."

"There wasn't much need for a closet full of clothes in the Delta Quadrant Phoebe. What little I have is comfortable and was a big change from my uniform."

"And that my dear sister is why we need to go to Milan shopping."

Kathryn knew it was better just to give in and let Phoebe have her way then try to dissuade her. "Fine we'll go."

The next day Phoebe, Gretchen, and Kathryn were laden down with shopping bags as the waiter showed them to a table. Kathryn dropped her bags next to her chair and plopped down in her seat. "My feet are killing me," she stated as she rubbed her ankle.

"Well rest up because I saved the best shops for last."

Kathryn gave Phoebe an incredulous look. "More shopping!"

Gretchen rolled her eyes.

"Yes more shopping, you agreed to a new wardrobe and you don't have one yet, Katie."

"What are you the fashion police, Phoebe."

"Ha ha."

"Girls, enough. Let's just have a nice relaxing lunch shall we?" Both women looked remiss.

While they were waiting for their lunch to arrive, Kathryn got up and excused her self to use the restroom giving Gretchen the chance to talk to her youngest daughter alone. "I want to you ease up on your sister."

Phoebe gave her mother a shocked look. "What are you talking about?"

"She is trying her best to adjust to being home, and you have been pushing her buttons all day. I'm surprised she hasn't taken a swing at you."

Phoebe opened her mouth to object when the manager of the restaurant approached their table.

"Scusi Signorina."

Gretchen turned and looked at the manager. "Sì."

"Would you please come with me for un attimo it is about la donna who is with you."

Gretchen stood up quickly. "Is Kathryn alright?"

The manager saw her concerned look and put a hand on her arm. "She is in my ufficio. She is a bit shaken, but fine. Come I'll show you to her."

Gretchen and Phoebe quickly followed the man to his office. When they entered the office they saw Kathryn sitting in a chair. Grethchen saw how pale she was and rushed to her side. "Katie are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom."

Gretchen looked at the manager. "What happened?"

"She fainted outside the restrooms."

"She what?" Came Phoebe's shocked reply.

"I'm fine now, but Mr. Rossi wouldn't let me leave his office unattended."

Gretchen looked at the man and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you Signore."

"Benvenuto Signorina. I'm just happy that the beautiful woman is well." He smiled.

The trio walked back to their table. All during lunch Kathryn noticed that her mother was keeping a watchful eye on her.

"Mother would you relax I'm fine."

"You keep saying that, but the fact remains that you did faint Katie."

Kathryn placed her hand on Gretchen's arm. "Which I'm sure was caused from the heat and all the walking we have done."

"Let's finish our lunch and go back to the villa, okay." Phoebe suggested.

The subject was put to rest until two days later when Kathryn fainted again. This time Gretchen didn't take Kathryn's word that she was fine and called a doctor, who was at the moment examining Kathryn in her room, while Gretchen and Phoebe waited in the living room. The doctor entered the living room and nodded to Gretchen, who got up and showed the doctor to the door.

"How is Kathryn?"

"She is fine and waiting in her room to talk to you."

Gretchen opened the front door. "Thank you for coming doctor."

"All in a days work. Good day."

Gretchen closed the door and headed for Kathryn's room. She knocked softly on her door. "Kathryn can I come in?" When Kathryn didn't respond she looked at Phoebe who was now standing next to her. Phoebe motioned her head to go in. They walked in the room and Kathryn was sitting on the edge of her bed staring blankly into space. Gretchen went over and sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kathryn honey what did the doctor say?" Gretchen gave Phoebe a concerned look when Kathryn didn't move, so Phoebe reached out and shook Kathryn's shoulder.

"Hey Earth to Katie! You're scaring us here." Phoebe saw Kathryn blink and then look at her mother.

Kathryn stared into her mother's hazel eyes and swallowed. "I'm pregnant." Kathryn watched as her mother let go of the breath she had been holding and then watched a huge smile spread across her mother's face.

"Oh Katie that's wonderful."

Phoebe started laughing. "Is that all, god Katie for a minute there you had us worried that you had some terrible disease." Kathryn turned and gave Phoebe an annoyed look.

"What do you mean is that all?"

Phoebe picked up on the hint of anger in Kathryn's voice. "What's the big deal? Women become pregnant all the time?"

"The big deal is Phoebe that I haven't been with anyone in quiet sometime."

Phoebe suddenly stopped laughing. "Huh?" Phoebe waved her hand in front of her. "Wait a minute. Did the doctor say how far along you were?"

"Four weeks, why?"

Phoebe stood up and started pacing. She suddenly stopped pacing, as Kathryn jump up. They both faced each other and shouted at the same time. "Sandrine's!"

Kathryn's eyes suddenly went wide with shock; she sat back down and fell back on to the bed covering her face with her hands.

Gretchen looked at her with concern. "Katie what's wrong?"

Kathryn kept her hands over her face as she shook her head. Gretchen saw tears sliding down the sides of her daughters face and lay down next to her placing an arm around her. She put her lips near Kathryn's ear. "Katie please don't cry sweetheart. I love you. Please tell me what has you so upset." She whispered.

"I can't." came her muffled reply.

Gretchen reached up and pulled Kathryn's hands away from her face. "Look at me sweetheart."

Kathryn swallowed hard and opened her eyes causing more tears to flow down her cheeks. She slowly turned her head and looked at her mother. When she saw the love and concern in her mother's eyes it made her cry more.

Gretchen reached up and brushed Kathryn's tears away. "I love you no matter what, so just talk to me."

"I don't remember anything from that night." Kathryn tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "I don't know who the father is." She chocked before dissolving into tears again.

Gretchen hugged her daughter as she cried. "Oh sweetheart that isn't going to make me love you or the baby any less." Gretchen heard Kathryn mumble something and pulled away from her daughter. "What did you say?"

Kathryn sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I said babies."

This time Gretchen's eyes went wide. "Twins!"

"You're sure?" Phoebe added.

"Positive, I saw the scan myself."

Phoebe let out a shout of joy and tackled her sister in a big hug causing them to fall back on the bed.

******

The Janeway women stayed another three weeks at the villa before they closed it up and headed back home. Phoebe helped Kathryn search for a place near Starfleet Academy. They ended up finding a lovely townhouse by Golden Gate Park with a small back yard for the twins to play in when they got older. Phoebe was staying with Kathryn in the townhouse to help her unpack all of her things that Gretchen had put into storage from her previous apartment.

Gretchen and Kathryn were sitting in the waiting room of the doctors for Kathryn's check up. Kathryn was trying very hard not to fidget. Ever since Kathryn discovered that she was pregnant she had been trying to remember anything from that night at Sandrine's in hopes of figuring out who the babies' father is. The doctor was going to do some extensive scans to find out the DNA make-up of the babies. Kathryn was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her mother take a hold of her hand and squeeze. She tuned and looked at her mother and smiled.

The nurse finally called Kathryn into the exam room. She had changed into the gown the nurse gave her and sat on the exam table waiting for the doctor. A few minutes later Dr. Joanne Springsteen entered the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long Kathryn. Gretchen you're looking well."

"Thank you Joanne." Gretchen replied.

Dr. Springsteen turned back to Kathryn. "Well Kathryn if you will lie back on the table I'll get started." Dr. Springsteen picked up an instrument off the tray next to the exam table. "I'll begin by scanning with an advanced medical tricorder. The scan will tell us exactly how many weeks along you are as well as the sex of the twins, if you want to know."

Kathryn lay perfectly still listening to the beeps and whirls of the tricorder as the doctor scanned her abdomen.

"Okay, you are nine weeks along and the twins are doing just fine. Would you like to know the sex of them?"

Kathryn looked at her mother, who shrugged. "It's up to you Katie."

Kathryn looked back at the doctor. "Yes."

Dr. Springsteen smiled at her. "I can't blame you it certainly will make shopping easier." She chuckled, "One is a boy and one is a girl."

A wide smile broke out on Kathryn's face. "One of each, your kidding?"

Dr. Springsteen started laughing, "I'm afraid not. You can look at the scan if you'd like."

Kathryn waved her hand, "No, no I believe you."

"Okay. Now I need to extract a DNA sample from each embryo. You won't feel more then a slight twinge, alright?"

Kathryn felt her mother take her hand and squeeze it. Kathryn looked at her mother and smiled her thanks. She didn't know what she would do if it wasn't for her mother's support. Kathryn looked back at the doctor. "I'm ready."

In less then two minutes the process was complete.

"Kathryn you can get dressed, while I go analyze the samples for species."

Kathryn sat up slowly and watched Dr. Springsteen walk out of the room.

Ten minutes later Dr. Springsteen came back into the room. "Sorry it took so long."

Kathryn tightened her grip on her mother's hand she was holding. Gretchen reached up with her other hand and patted their joined hands. Kathryn felt her heart race.

"The test came back that both babies are fully human."

Kathryn let out the breath she didn't realized she had been holding.

******

As soon as Kathryn and Gretchen walked into Kathryn's house Phoebe pounced on them. "Well what did you find out?"

Kathryn laughed at her sister's impatience, it remaindered her of when they were kids and she would try to pump information out of Kathryn. She looked at her mother, "How long do you think she can go before she bursts?"

Gretchen laughed, "Oh I doubt she will make it five minutes."

Phoebe struck the standard Janeway pose, hands on hips with death glare on full which made Gretchen laugh harder. Phoebe threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Fine, have it your way I'm going to finish fixing dinner, not that either of you deserve one of my gourmet meals." She huffed.

"Wait Phoebe, come back here." Kathryn called to her.

Phoebe turned around and walked back into the room resuming the Janeway stance only this time she was tapping her foot. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"A boy and a girl, both fully human." Kathryn detailed to her.

Phoebe gasped. "Oh my god, seriously!"

Kathryn nodded her head, and Phoebe ran over to her and wrapped her into a big hug. "That's wonderful." Phoebe pulled out of the hug. "Oh I'm totally envious."

Kathryn gave her a funny look. "Why?"

"Because you are getting it all done in one shot."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one carrying twins."

******

Kathryn and Phoebe were setting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, when the communication console beeped. Phoebe looked at the clock and started laughing. "I bet that's mom."

"Ugh, you get it Phoebe and tell her I'm still sleeping."

"What, your getting tired of the morning briefing already? You better buck up Admiral because you have 7 more months of it."

"Oh god Phoebe did you have to remind me?"

Phoebe laughed as she went to answer the com. She was only gone for a second before she came back into the kitchen. "Hey it's not mom, but B'Elanna."

Kathryn got up and went to the com. "Good morning Lanna."

"_Sorry to call you so early Admiral-"_

"Lanna we've been over this before, call me Kathryn please."

"_Well I'm not making a social call."_

"Okay, then what's on your mind Lieutenant." Kathryn smirked

"_I called to request some help on the transwarp drive research my engineer team is doing."_

"Then you've made some headway since starting the project?"

"_I'll say, but we've run into a bit of a bump and wonder if you wouldn't mind taking a look at the research?"_

"Of course, whatever I can do to help. When do you want me to come to the lab?"

"_Whenever you can make it Admiral."_

"I can make it this afternoon about 1300 hours."

"_That would be great. Thank you Admiral."_

"Now that we have business taken care of, how's Miral and Tom?"

B'Elanna smiled. _"Miral is growing by leaps and bounds, and Tom is really enjoying being an instructor for the pilot program. Just between you and me I think he likes showing off to the students."_

Kathryn laughed. "I don't doubt it Lanna. We need to get together for dinner soon so I can see Miral."

"_Definitely. We'll make plans when I see you this afternoon."_

"Until then." Kathryn closed the communication.

Later that morning Phoebe was in the nursery working the mural she was painting on the wall when she heard sister across the hall.

"Oh shit, Phoebe!"

Phoebe put her paint brush down and went across the hall to Kathryn's room to see what her sister wanted. When she walked in Kathryn had her back to her facing the full length mirror. "What's wrong?" As soon as Kathryn turned around Phoebe saw what the problem was and bust out laughing.

Kathryn was standing there trying to close the opening on her uniform pants but the sides didn't meet by about 2 inches. "Stop laughing and help me."

Phoebe walked up and stroked Kathryn's slightly protruding stomach. "I don't think you are going to be able to suck both of the twins in enough to close the fastening." She chuckled.

Kathryn swatted her arm. "Will you be serious and help me."

"What and risk hurting my niece or nephew."

"Phoebe, please." Kathryn pleaded.

"Katie there is no way these pants are going to close. You are going to have to ware something different."

"I can't I'm going on official business so I have to wear my uniform."

"Does the jacket fit?"

Kathryn shrugged her shoulders. Phoebe picked it up and handed it to her. Kathryn put it on and managed to zip it up. Phoebe walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kathryn shouted.

A few minutes later Phoebe was back, and she was carrying a sewing kit and a piece of black material. "Take your jacket off and lay down on the bed."

Kathryn looked at her skeptically but did as she asked. Phoebe opened the sewing kit and placed the black fabric across the opening of the trousers.

"What are you going to do?"

"This is a piece of my yoga pants, it's stretchy and I'm going to pin it along the opening of your pants. The jacket is long enough to cover it so know one will see."

Kathryn watched as her sister fastened the fabric in place. When Phoebe was done she got up and walked over to the mirror looking over Phoebe's handy work. She looked up and smiled at her sister. "Your ingenious you know that? Thank you."

Phoebe shrugged, "Well I can't have you squishing my niece and nephew can I?"

******

Kathryn walked into the lab and saw B'Elanna bent over a console studying a read out. "I'm here as requested, Lieutenant."

"Admiral!" came B'Elanna's excited reply when she stood up and saw Kathryn standing by the entrance. She walked up to her and stood at attention.

Kathryn chuckled. "At ease Lanna before you sprain something."

B'Elanna gave her a huge smile. "Permission to hug the Admrial?"

"You better if you want to stay friends."

The two women embraced, and then B'Elanna showed Kathryn the test results she needed help with. Three hours later Kathryn put her hand on the small of her back and groaned as she straightened up from the console she had been hunched over for the last hour. "I'll be right back B'Elanna. I'm going to use the head." Kathryn never noticed B'Elanna covertly watching her as she walked out of the lab.

Kathryn returned to the lab and saw B'Elanna was sitting in her office. She entered the office and took a seat across for B'Elanna.

"I can't thank you enough for you help today."

Kathryn smiled at her. "It was my pleasure Lanna."

"Oh before I forget I have something for you." B'Elanna reached in her desk and pulled out a PADD and handed it to Kathryn. "It's a letter from Chakotay."

"Why did he send it to you?"

"Tom told him that you moved here, but in usual Tom fashion he forgot to give Chakotay your address."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and chuckled. She noticed B'Elanna grow serious and then start to fidget.

"Kathryn can I ask you a personal question?"

'_Oh great'_ Kathryn thought to herself, _'here comes the question about her and Chakotay's relationship'._ Kathryn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She couldn't blame B'Elanna for wanting to ask as she was close friends with Chakotay. "Go ahead."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Kathryn let out a laugh of shock. "My goodness Lanna you never cease to amaze me. What gave it away?"

B'Elanna gave her a huge smile. "Two things actually. One was your endless trips to the bathroom, and two – this was the clincher – you never touched the coffee."

"Just so you know, B'Elanna I was planning on telling you."

"Sorry Kathryn I just had to ask. So when is the baby due?"

"Babies."

B'Elanna's eyes went wide. "Twins?"

Kathryn nodded her head. "A boy and a girl."

"Damn girl you don't do anything half way do you?" B'Elanna clapped her hand over her mouth.

Kathryn laughed. "Its okay, Lanna. Just thinking about raising twins is scary enough I don't even want to think about more children."

The two women went on to catch up on news from the crew from before Kathryn left for home. She couldn't wait to retun home so she could read Chakotay's letter.

Kathryn entered the house and called to Phoebe, but received no answer, so she figured she was out on some error or other. She quickly changed out of her jerry-rigged uniform and into some more comfortable clothes. She noticed that these clothes were getting snug also, Phoebe was right she would need to go shopping for maternity clothes soon. Not wanting to dwell on it she grabbed the letter from Chakotay and sat down on the bed. It had been 6 weeks since she had heard from him, she had been in Italy and he called to tell her that he was going to stay with his sister Sekaya. Kathryn's thumb hovered over the PADD, she missed him so much but part of her didn't want to hear how happy his life was with Seven. "You are not a coward," she told herself, and activated the PADD. The first line of his letter made tears come to her eyes. Chakotay was missing her as much as she was him and was planning to visit in a few weeks. He went on to tell her all about his sister, her husband and his two nephews. He went on to tell that he had been offered the command of the Heritage, a Nova class starship, _"It's no Voyager, but then no ship would ever measure up to her would it, Kathryn?"_ This made Kathryn laugh. "No they wouldn't." He closed the letter promising her that he would be back on Earth to visit her soon. Kathryn deactivated the PADD and wiped the tears from her face. She placed her hand on the very slight protuberance of her stomach. Kathryn was still slightly embarrassed that she couldn't remember anything from that night at Sandrine's. "What are you going to think of me when you find out about the twins, Chakotay?"

******

Kathryn was immersed in grading papers and didn't hear Phoebe enter the office. Kathryn had taken over Professor Kerlakowski's summer Quantum Cosmology classes when he took an emergency leave of absence to take care of his ailing mother. "I thought I'd still find you here."

Kathryn looked at the chronometer, "I have another half hour before I have to leave so what are you doing here."

Phoebe plopped down in a chair. "Why do you think?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Doesn't she realize that I'm a grown woman who is fully capable of looking after myself?"

"Katie you're carrying her first grandchildren and she worries so cut mom some slack will you."

"I don't know why she worries she has you spying on me for her."

"I only tell her some things."

Kathryn snorted.

"Hey watch it or I'll tell her that you came home after 12 hours of teaching and crashed on the couch most of the night."

"Don't you dare. Besides it was finals I didn't have a choice about being here so long, which is why I came in this morning to grade papers instead of staying up late last night and doing it. This is my last one so sit there quietly and then we'll leave."

A few minutes later Kathryn finished and they left for Kathryn's house. As soon as they arrived back to the townhouse Kathryn headed for the shower, while Phoebe called their mother.

"Hi mom. She's in the shower so we can talk."

"Good. She doesn't suspect anything, does she?"

"Nope. We should be there within the hour. Bye mom."

"I'll see you then. Good bye Phoebe."

Kathryn came out of the bathroom and saw a present sitting on her bed. She walked over and picked it up and shook her head.

"Well go on open it."

Kathryn turned around to see her sister standing in the doorway. She sat down on the bed and started tearing into the wrapping paper. She lifted the lid of the box and pulled out a beautiful blue dress. "Oh Phoebe, it's gorgeous." She stood up and held the dress up to her and looked in the mirror.

"Happy Birthday Sis."

"Phoebe my birthday was 3 months ago."

Phoebe shrugged. "Considerate a be-lated present from while you were gone. Now hurry up and try it on. I'm dying to see what it looks like on you."

Kathryn quickly slipped the dress on and smoothed it out. It had a slightly scooped neckline, fell to her knees and fit her perfectly. She smoothed her hand over her stomach. She was six months pregnant but looked like seven.

"I think you and twins look lovely."

Kathryn turned and hugged her sister. "Thank you Phoebe."

Thirty minutes later the girls arrived at their mother's house in Bloomington. Phoebe silently chuckled as she watched Kathryn make a b-line for the bathroom. Gretchen came into the living room and looked around. "Where's Katie?"

"Were do you think."

Gretchen gave Phoebe a stern look. "You have two small bodies use your bladder as a soccer ball and see how long you make it."

Phoebe shook her head. "No thank you."

A few minutes later Kathryn returned to living room. "Hi mom."

Gretchen came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "How are the twins today?"

"I'm fine mom, glad you asked."

Gretchen rolled her eyes at Kathryn. "Come on you can help me with lunch."

Kathryn was sitting at the kitchen island watching her mother chop vegetables, when the front door rang. Gretchen stopped chopping and looked at Kathryn. "Could you see who's at the door for me, Katie?"

"Sure."

Kathryn stood in the open doorway in shock, as Chakotay stood there smiling at her. "Hello Kathryn."

Kathryn blinked. "Oh my god, Chakotay." She quickly moved forward to hug him, but Chakotay jumped back when he bumped into her swollen stomach. Kathryn placed a nervous hand on her belly as his eyes appraised her appearance and then met her blue eyes. She could tell by the look on his face that he had no idea that she was pregnant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He hoped his voice didn't show the pain he was feeling.

This was not a discussion she wanted to have standing on the front porch. "Why don't you come in so we can discuss this properly," she suggested.

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair as he stepped inside. Kathryn closed the door behind Chakotay and led him down the hallway to the study. Once they reached the study Kathryn sat down heavily on the sofa. Chakotay took a seat next to her. She took a few calming breaths to help recover from the shock of seeing him. She laid her head on the back of the sofa and looked at the ceiling. "Chakotay I was going to tell you, but I was embarrassed."

"Why would you be embarrassed, Kathryn. Is Harry the father?" He teased. Chakotay watched as Kathryn blushed and turned her face away from him. He became worried when he heard her sniff and then swipe at her face. He felt like a heel for making her cry. He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kathryn I'm sorry I was only teasing. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

She turned her head to look at him. "You don't understand Chakotay. I don't know who the father is."

Chakotay gave her a confused look and leaned forward. "What do you mean you don't know who the father is?"

Kathryn took a deep breath and let it out. "I got pregnant the night we went to Sandrine's, but I was so drunk I don't remember anything from that night. All I know is that the babies' father is human."

"Wait! You're having twins?" He watched as she slowly nodded her head. "Kathryn that's wonderful."

She got a sad look on her face. "Chakotay you don't have to pretend to be happy for me."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Chakotay. I just told you that while I was drunk off my ass I slept with some guy, got pregnant and don't even remember it and you're trying to act all happy that I'm having twins."

Chakotay reached out and took a hold of her chin. His eyes flashed with anger. "All of us got drunk off our asses that night Kathryn and to tell you the truth right now I'm angry with myself for getting that way because I don't remember much about that night either. But it did happen so I think that we should pay more attention to the here and now." He softened his features. "And in the here and now, I'm very happy for my best friend that she is having twins." He let go of her chin. "So your going to be a mother to twins, how do you feel about that?

Kathryn smiled at him. "Shocked….at least I was, however, I'm getting use to the idea. I have always wanted children I just didn't think I would have them all at once."

Chakotay chuckled. "I'm also glad that Admiral Jennings asked me to meet with him about teaching at the Academy this fall, because now I can be around to help you. That is, if you'll let your dearest friend help?"

Kathryn's eyes shimmered with tears as she realized that he going to stand by her side just like he had on Voyager. She had worried for nothing about telling Chakotay about how the twins came to be. "I would like that."

"Kathryn I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner like I had promised."

Kathryn put her hand on his thigh, "No apologies okay?"

"Okay."

"Seven must be exited about you teaching instead of being gone on missions with the Heritage."

Chakotay gave Kathryn a puzzled look. "Seven? Why would Seven care about my teaching at the Academy?"

Kathryn gave him a strange look. "Oh come on Chakotay I know you two are seeing each other since before we returned home."

Chakotay gave her a shocked look. "Kathryn I have no idea what Seven told you, but I am not seeing her now, nor was I when we were on Voyager."

"She lied to manipulate me." Kathryn clapped her hand over her mouth.

Chakotay furrowed his brow, "Seven told you that I was dating her, why?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No it wasn't Seven. It was my future self. She told me that you and Seven…that you were seeing each other. She also told me about Tuvok's neurological condition. Tuvok told me that he did in fact have the condition, so I thought what she said about you and Seven was true too."

"Oh…" He said quietly. Chakotay didn't miss the hurt on her eyes when she was talking about him and Seven. Now he understood why things had been so strange between them during that time. "…and this made you go along with her plan to take the hub home?"

"Those and a few other things she said."

There came a knock at the door and Phoebe walked in. "I figured you two would be in here. Lunch is ready."

"Phoebe you remember Chakotay."

"I should I'm the one who invited him to lunch."

Kathryn snapped her head around and looked at Chakotay. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it's not like you gave me the chance when I got here. I called your place yesterday when I docked at McKinley."

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at Phoebe who held her hands up in defense. "I thought it would be a nice surprise for you. I know how much you've been missing him."

"You've missed me?"

Kathryn reluctantly looked at Chakotay. "Yes. I miss you a lot, are you happy now."

He gave her a big dimpled grin. "Yes, but I missed you more."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at him. "Come on lets eat I'm starved." Chakotay helped her off the sofa. As they reached the door Kathryn grabbed her stomach near her thigh and bent slightly forward and sucked air through her teeth.

Chakotay's heart jumped in his throat. "Kathryn, are you alright?"

Kathryn started rubbing her stomach where she grabbed it. "I will be when one of the twins stops kicking my bladder." She pressed her hand into her belly in an attempt to make the baby move. "One of them is going to be quiet the Hoverball player." She looked up and saw that Chakotay's face was pale. She straightened up and reached for Chakotay's hand and placed it on her stomach, she put her other hand on top of his. "Here feel for yourself."

Chakotay's heart started racing faster when Kathryn placed his hand on her belly. He stared intently at their hands, after a moment his eyes widened and met Kathryn's as she smiled at him. "I felt the baby kick," he stated obviously making Kathryn laugh. "Does it hurt?" he asked suddenly concerned.

Kathryn shook her head, "Not really, however, it keeps me awake some nights."

Chakotay kept his hand on Kathryn's stomach. He suddenly wanted to catch up on everything she had been going through. "How long have they been kicking?"

"About two months," she replied while moving his hand to a slightly different position.

Chakotay smiled as he felt a very distinct kick against his palm.

They had had a lovely afternoon together. After lunch Kathryn had showed him around the place while they caught up on the last six months while he had been gone. Kathryn walked into the kitchen after saying good bye to Chakotay. Phoebe was doing the dishes, so she walked over and started drying them. "That man absolutely loves and adores you Katie."

"He's just a good friend, Pheebs."

"That's horse shit and you know it. He's just as much in love with you as you are with him."

"He was a long time ago time ago, but not anymore Phoebe."

"But you still love him."

Kathryn was quiet as she stared out the window. "It doesn't matter what I feel for him it's too late."

Phoebe put her hand on Kathryn's arm. "Your wrong Katie, it does matter."

Kathryn was quiet for a moment longer and then wiped away a tear. "What am I supposed to do, walk up to him and say 'I love you'?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on Phoebe, I'm six months pregnant with twins and no clue who their father is."

"Katie from what I saw today that doesn't matter in the least to him. He wants to support you."

"As my friend Phoebe, so drop it okay. I don't want to talk about this anymore." She turned and left the kitchen.

******

Chakotay found an apartment not to far from where Kathryn lived. He met with Admiral Jennings and found out that it was Kathryn's classes that he would take when she went on leave in three months. In the mean time he took short missions with Heritage and spent time with Kathryn. A month later when the fall semester started at the Academy, he monitored one class a week of Kathryn's so that when he took over for her when the twins came it would be a seamless transition. He also had dinner with Kathryn one or two night a week so that they could go over the students' progress and her lesson plans for while she was on leave.

Kathryn was now seven months pregnant and Chakotay couldn't help but think how beautiful she was as he sat in on her afternoon class watching how animated she was when she lectured, it reminded him of a moment on Voyager early in their trip when Voyager was stuck in a type four quantum singularity and she and B'Elanna were discussing how to free Voyager from it. He started to chuckle but covered it with a cough, which made Kathryn look at him with a raise eyebrow while she continued to deliver her lecture. He returned her look with a warm smile. Chakotay continued to watch her not really listening to what she was saying, but just enjoying the fact that he didn't have to do it covertly any more like he had to on Voyager. His feeling for her still ran very deep, in fact that's why he had jumped at Admiral Jennings offer because he want to be near Kathryn so he could finally tell her just how deep his feeling were and if she felt the same way. He was all set to tell her that day at her mother's but decided not to because he didn't want her to think he was doing it because of the twins. He rubbed his face with his hand, why did things always have to be so complicated with them.

Chaktotay watched Kathryn suddenly put her hand on her lower belly. He took notice that she was now holding her stomach with both her hands and frowned. He thought the twins were having another round of Parrises Squares, which is what he called it when the twins were very active, but then he saw her jaw tighten for a moment. Something wasn't right. He sat up on the edge of his seat and continued to watch her closely. A few minutes later he was about to relax when he saw it happen again. This time he stood up catching Kathryn's attention and signaled for her to end the class. She nodded her head and dismissed the students.

As soon as the room was cleared he started to walked up to her when she leaned on the podium with one hand and clutched her stomach with the other. Chakotay rushed up to her. "Kathryn, what's wrong?"

When she looked up at him she had tears in her eyes, "I think I'm in labor."

Chakotay reached down and put his hand on her stomach. It was as hard as a rock. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Kathryn suddenly gripped his arm hard. "Chakotay I'm scared it's way too soon."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be alright Kathryn." He quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the transport.

They as they arrived at the hospital the staff rushed Kathryn into the emergency room. Chakotay waited outside while the doctor examined her. Chakotay was pacing back and forth when a nurse finally came out. "Captain Chakotay?" Chakotay stopped pacing and walked up to the nurse.

"How's Kathryn, can I see her?"

"Come with me." The nurse showed him to the exam room where the doctor was just finishing up with Kathryn. He went straight to her side and took a hold of her hand and kissed her on the forehead. He turned and looked at the doctor. "What's wrong doctor?"

"Are you the father?" The doctor asked.

Chakotay didn't bat an eye. "Yes."

Kathryn's head snapped up at his reply.

"The Admiral went into premature labor. It is not uncommon with multiple pregnancies. I managed to stop it, but I'm afraid that she will need to go on complete bed rest to prevent it from happening again."

"Are the twins okay?" Chakotay wondered.

The doctor smiled. "They're both fine."

"When can I go home?" Kathryn asked.

The doctor looked at Kathryn. "I want to keep you here for a few hours to make sure the labor has stopped. If it has then I'll release you this evening, okay?"

Kathryn nodded her head. "Thank you doctor."

The doctor left the room and Chakotay sat down on the bed next to Kathryn. He placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it in small circles, and leaned his head close. "Okay you two behave yourselves; you scared the hell out of your mother and me just now." He leaned forward and kissed her stomach. He straightened up and looked at Kathryn, who had tears running down her cheeks. He reached out and wrapped her into his embrace and held her while she cried. "Sshhh, it's okay, everything's fine." He felt the twins kick against him. "Ssshh, calm down honey," he felt them kick again, "The twins don't like having their mother so upset." She took a deep breath and pulled away to wiped her tears.

"I'm so grateful you were here today. What did I ever do to deserve such a friend like you Chakotay?"

Chakotay's eyes grew warm as he lost himself in the depths of Kathryn's blue eyes. "You gave me a chance when no one else was willing too."

"Chakotay when the doctor ask-" Kathryn was cut off when Phoebe came flying into the room.

"Oh my god Kathryn, I came as soon as Chakotay called me. Are you alright?"

Chakotay vacated the bed to let Phoebe sit with her sister.

"I went into labor, but it's stopped and I'm fine now." Phoebe covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. Kathryn put her hand on Phoebe's arm. "I have to stay here for a few more hours and then they will release me."

Phoebe turned to Chakotay, "What is she not telling me?"

Chakotay tried, but failed to suppress a laugh. Kathryn leveled her death glare at him. "Forget it Kathryn that won't work any more. Phoebe your sister was about to tell you before you interrupted her that she is on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy."

Phoebe looked at Kathryn, "Is he always this diplomatic?

"He's just trying to save his ass because he knows he's out numbered." Kathryn retorted. She turned and looked at Chakotay, "Tell me you didn't call my mother and worry her."

"No I only called Phoebe. I was waiting to hear from the doctor before calling your mother."

Kathryn breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "We'll get a hold of her after I get home." She looked pointedly at her sister, "So no jumping the gun Phoebe."

Later that evening Kathryn was released from the hospital. Phoebe and Chakotay followed the doctor's instructions to the letter and took her home and straight to bed. Once she was all settled and comfortable in bed Chakotay brought in Kathryn's computer from her office so she could call her mother, and then left the room to fix dinner for everyone. Kathryn knew it was late evening back in Bloomington but she didn't want to leave this until morning. Kathryn was getting a bit concerned when it took longer then normal for her mother to answer. When Gretchen finally appeared on the monitor Kathryn gasped. Her mother was wearing her robe, her hair was mussed, her eyes were glassy, and her nose was red. "Oh mom you look awful."

Gretchen tried to chuckle, but ended up sneezing. "Kamaraazite flu," she managed after she stopped sneezing. "Can we talk tomorrow, Katie? I was just going to bed."

Kathryn debated whether to tell her mother what was going on, but felt that it could wait. Her mother needed her rest. "Go get some rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night mom. Feel better, and I love you."

"I love you too Katie. Good night."

Kathryn closed the transmission just as Phoebe came in the room. "So is mom on her way?"

"No Phoebe, mom's sick with the Kamaraazite flu."

Phoebe plopped down on the end of the bed. "Oh great." Phoebe massaged her forehead with her fingers.

There was a light knock on the door and then Chakotay entered. He took in the worried looks on both women and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Did the contractions start again?"

Kathryn quickly waved her hand at him. "No, no Chakotay I'm fine. I just talked to mom and she has the Kamaraazite flu."

Phoebe looked up at Kathryn. "I should go take care of her, but I can't leave you here to fend for yourself."

"I'd rest better if you go take care of her Phoebe. I'll be fine here by myself."

Chakotay stepped up to the side of the bed in between the women. "You are not staying here by yourself Kathryn. You are not to be on your feet at all." Kathryn started to open her mouth but Chakotay pointed his finger at her and gave her a stern look. "I'll stay here with you while Phoebe goes and takes care of your mother."

"Chakotay what about my classes?"

"I'm still going to teach your classes. I'll only be gone for 4 hours in the morning and two hours in the afternoon." He walked over to her dresser, picked up her comm.. badge and walked back over to her bedside and placed in on the night stand. "You can contact me at a moments notice while I'm gone. I'll come home during your break between the morning and afternoon classes."

"Those are my office hours to help students."

"They can get help through a comm. call while I'm here. Looking after you and the twins is more important."

"God Kathryn if you don't marry this man, I will. He's a godsend." Phoebe laughed. When she saw that her comment made them both grow quiet and fidget, she quickly changed the subject. "Well, I'm going to head home, pack and take the next transport to Bloomington. Chakotay I'll make up the guest room for you before I leave." She promptly got up kissed her sister on the top of the head and patted her stomach. "I'll fill mom in on everything when I get there." Kathryn nodded. She turned to Chakotay and hugged him. "Thank you for everything Chakotay. I know Katie's is in good hands." She waved good bye and walked out the door.

Chakotay sat down on the bed next to Kathryn. "You're very quiet. Are you alright?"

"Huh, oh I'm fine, just trying to absorb everything that's happened."

"Dinner will be ready in about half and hour. Why don't you take a nap until then?" Chakotay removed the tray with computer on it then took the throw from the foot of the bed and draped it over Kathryn. "Comfortable?"

Kathryn nodded her head. "Very much thank you."

As Chakotay rose off the bed Kathryn grabbed his wrist. "Chakotay, I don't know how I would have managed if you hadn't been here today. Thank you."

Chakotay patted her hand that was holding his wrist. "I'm glad I was there too, and you're welcome. Now take a nap and then we'll have dinner okay." Chakotay closed the door as the left the room.

Kathryn couldn't sleep. She kept running the conversation between the doctor and Chakotay through her head.

"_Are you the father?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you the father?"_

"_Yes....Yes….Yes."_ His answer just kept repeating over and over in her head.

Kathryn squeezed her eyes shut. He had said it with such confidence. Her heart wanted it to be true, but her head was telling her that he had just said it so he could hear what the doctor had to say. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. '_god Katie get a grip,_' she chide, if Chakotay had been the one who spent the night with her at Sandrines' he would have told when they first talked about it. Her heart still wished it was true which promptly brought tears to her eyes.

Chakotay checked on dinner and then made a call to B'Elanna. He filled her in on what was happening with Kathryn and Gretchen, he wanted B'Elanna to get hold of Phoebe and arrange for Kathryn's friends and some of the old Voyager crew to visit Kathryn while he was teaching. B'Elanna was more then happy to do this, and told him she would be the first one to show up tomorrow. He thanked her and then asked if she wouldn't mind bringing him some things from his apartment tonight.

After he finished his call with B'Elanna, Chakotay prepared a dinner tray and took it up to Kathryn's room. Kathryn was lying on her side facing away from him when he entered the room. He walked up to foot of the bed, set the tray down and then moved to wake Kathryn. As he reached for her shoulder he saw that she was crying. He was instantly worried. "Kathryn what's wrong?"

Kathryn rolled on her back and swiped at her tears. "Nothing," she sniffed.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she snapped and then suddenly looked horrified at him for her outburst. "Damn hormones. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm so sorry Chakotay,"

He smiled at her, "You don't have to apologize to me. It's been a trying day. I brought you some dinner if you're hungry."

Kathryn sat up in bed. "Dinner would be nice. Will you sit with me while I eat?"

"I can do better then that. I'm eating with you."

Kathryn's face lit up as she smiled her approval. After dinner Chakotay brought two steaming mugs and handed Kathryn one of them.

She looked at the dark liquid in the mug. "Is this what I think it is?"

Chakotay softly chuckled. "Its decaf but it tastes like the real stuff." Kathryn gave him a skeptical look. "Go on try it," he urged.

Kathryn took a tentative sip and smiled. "Not the real stuff, but not bad either."

Chakotay shook his head and smiled. "I knew you'd like it." Kathryn rolled her eyes at him.

Chakotay watched as Kathryn fidgeted with her coffee mug. He knew she had something on her mind. "Kathryn you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" She looked up at him and nodded. "So, why don't you tell me what's on your mind."

Kathryn took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Today when the doctor asked if you were the father, why did you say yes?"

Chakotay reached up and pulled on his ear. "I wanted to know what was going on and I didn't think the doctor would tell me otherwise." He saw her eyes flicker with disappointment briefly and decided to take a leap of faith. "But I do have to confess to you that I wish it was true." He stated as he let all of feeling for her show in his face.

Kathryn realized that this man still cherished her as she saw his love envelope his entire face. She fought to speak past the lump that had formed in her throat. "You do?" He nodded. Kathryn reached out and took a hold of his hand. "There isn't anyone I would want to fill that role more then you."

Chakotaty reached up and kissed the back of her hand. "It's about time you came to your senses."

"Excuse me?" Kathryn laughed.

"Kathryn you know very well that I have had deep feelings for you for a very long time, and I knew you couldn't act on those feelings while we were out there. I have always held out hope that things could be different for us when we returned home."

"There were so many times I wanted to tell you how I felt, but couldn't. I know I hurt you when I pushed you away, but I did love you very much. I want you to know that."

Chakotay got up and sat beside her wrapping his arms around her. "I know, and I understood. I loved you too. I still love you, and always will."

Kathryn watched as his eyes grew warm and soft. She leaned in and tipped her head towards his as Chakotay took her chin in his and kissed her gently. As their lips meshed Kathryn pushed her fingers through his hair and started kissing him back hungrily. What had begun as a chaste kiss was quickly developing into something passionate as Chakotay responded to her eagerly. Kathryn opened her mouth under the pressure of Chakotay's lips and felt his tongue sweep her mouth, tasting him for the fist time. His hands stroked up and down her back. Chakotay slipped his hand on to the back of Kathryn's head holding her to him deepening the kiss. All that existed for both of them were the feel of their lips, and the scent and taste of the other.

Kathryn's hands began to explore his chest as they slipped beneath his shirt tracing over his skin. She felt the beat of his heart against her fingers. She wanted nothing more then to lose herself in him as she leaned closer to him.

Chakotay broke the kiss and started kissing her jaw and neck. "Chakotay," When he didn't respond Kathryn gently pushed against his shoulders. "Chakotay."

"Mmmmm…" He planted a trail of kisses on her neck towards her ear.

Kathryn fought for control. "Chakotay…we….we have to stop."

Chakotay pulled back and looked into her passion filled eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pus-"

Kathryn put a finger on his lips. "I want this as much as you, but I can't." She licked her lips as she stroked her finger back and forth across his lips. "The doctor said that I had to abstain from sexual intercourse as it may cause labor to start again."

Chakotay gave her a loving smile. "I'm sorry I let this get so carried away. I too would like nothing more then to continue this. But, just so there is no misunderstanding I plan on continuing this as soon as you are physically able." He watched as Kathryn's cheeks blushed.

Kathryn raised one hand and rested it gently on the side of his face. Her eyes fell to his full lips. She slowly dragged her eyes to his and pulled him toward her until their lips were mere centimeters apart and their breath mingled. "I look forward to it," she told him.

The next morning B'Elanna arrived right before Chakotay had to leave. He showed B'Elanna up to Kathryn's room. Kathryn was sitting up reading when they entered.

"Kathryn you have a visitor."

Kathryn looked up and saw B'Elanna standing next to Chakotay, then gave him a pointed look.

"What? She came by for a visit." He said holding his hands up.

"Don't play innocent with me mister. I know you arranged this."

Chakotay walked over and kissed her. "I'll see you this afternoon. You two have a nice visit," and he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

B'Elanna pulled the near by chair next to the bed and chuckled. "You honestly didn't think he was going to let you stay by yourself, did you?"

Kathryn laughed, "No."

They spent the morning working on B'Elanna's new warp engine schematic for a shuttle her and Tom were designing. They were both engrossed in a PADD when Chakotay entered the bedroom. He leaned against the door frame watching Kathryn. She was holding a PADD in her left hand while her right absently rubbed small circles on her abdomen. Suddenly her hand stilled and she looked straight at him and smiled. He returned her smile, walked over and kissed her. "How badly have you corrupted my students today?"

Chaktoay ignored her jibe, "I see you ladies have kept yourselves entertained."

"Actually it's been a very productive morning thanks to Kathryn." B'Elanna chimed in. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to pick up Miral." B'Elanna hugged Chakotay and Kathryn. "I'll be back in a two hours."

Kathryn grabbed a hold of Chakotay's hand and tugged so he would sit next to her on the bed. "Thank you."

He gave her a full dimpled smile. "For what?"

"Making this bed rest less like a confinement."

He kissed the side of her head. "Your welcome. Are you hungry?" Chakotay saw a firm kick on Kathryn's abdomen that made them both laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

After lunch was over B'Elanna was back with Miral. They were in Kathryn's living room. B'Elanna was sitting in the over stuffed arm chair watching Kathryn hold Miral from her place on the couch. "Lanna I can't get over how much she has grown since the last time I saw her."

B'Elanna smiled, "I know what you mean. It seems like every time I turn around she's out grown an outfit. You know it won't be long before your doing the same thing."

Kathryn sighed, "Don't remind me."

"Sorry I'll change the subject. So I see you and Chakotay have finally taken your relationship to a more personal level. It's about time the two of you came to your senses."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Very subtle B'Elanna."

"Well, I don't hear you denying it."

"Nooo, I'm not."

The afternoon passed quickly. Chakotay had made them dinner, filled Kathryn in on the afternoon classes, and was now sleeping soundly in Kathryn's guest room until something woke him up. He laid there quietly listening when he heard music come from Kathryn's room. He got up and slipped on his robe and walked next door to her room. He knocked softly before entering, when he opened the door her room was lit in soft light. Kathryn was sitting up in bed rubbing her belly with both hands. "Kathryn are alright?"

Kathryn motioned him in the room and patted the empty side of the bed next to her. "I'm fine."

Chakotay walked over and lay down next to her on the empty side of the bed. "Then why are you awake?"

"The twins are keeping we awake with their hoverball tournament. Why are you up?"

"I heard the music."

"Oh Chakotay I'm sorry."

He patted her arm. "Don't worry about I'm fine." He put is hand on her stomach and started rubbing. "So how long have they been at it?"

Kathryn sighed and snuggled down into the bed. "A few hours now. Sometimes when I play music they settle down enough for me to get back to sleep."

Chakotay continued to rub her stomach as he moved down on the bed to bring his head closer to her stomach. Kathryn smiled as Chakotay started talking softly to her stomach. Her smile grew bigger when she realized that he was telling the twins a story. She snuggled down further into the bed and closed her eyes listening to Chakotay's story.

It didn't take long before the twins stopped kicking. Chakotay looked up at Kathryn as saw that she was also fast asleep. He straightened back up and laid his head on the pillow and watched Kathryn sleep. She was so beautiful that he couldn't help but reach up and softly caressed her cheek making her turn into his touch. He started to roll over to get out of bed when Kathryn reached out and grabbed his arm. "Don't go." She stated groggily.

He pulled her hand off of his arm. "Okay I'll be right back." He got up and walked over and turned the music off and walked back to the bed shedding his robe on the way. He pulled back the covers and slid in next to Kathryn. He was no sooner settled when Kathryn snuggled up to him and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair, "Good night Kathryn."

Chakotay woke to the persistent sound of the front door buzzer. He looked at the chronometer; he had over slept and was going to be late. "Oh shit!" He leaped out of bed and grabbed his robe as he ran out the door. He rushed down the stairs and opened the door. The EMH was standing there with his arms crossed tapping his foot. The doctor took in Chakotay's appearance. "Captain did I come at the wrong time? I was sure B'Elanna told me 0730."

Chakotay raked his hand through his hair. "No no, you have the right time Doctor, come in. I over slept sorry."

"Is the Admiral awake?" The EMH inquired.

Chakotay didn't know if he woke her up when he leaped out of bed or not, plus he didn't want to let the EMH know that. "I don't know, the door buzzer woke me up and I came straight down here."

"Shall I check on her while you get ready?"

"Sure, her room is the first door on the left but don't wake her up. The twins kept her awake most of the night."

"No need to worry Captain, after seven years of trying to get the woman to rest I would be the last one to wake her up."

Chakotay patted the EMH on the shoulder. "Understood Doctor."

A few minutes later Chakotay was showered, dressed, and ready to leave in record time. The doctor was in the living room waiting for him. "You'll be happy to know that she is still sleeping."

"Thank you Doctor, I'll be back at lunch time. If you need anything before that just contact me okay?"

The doctor walked him to the door. "She's in very capable hands Captain, now if you don't get going you are going to be late."

"Okay I'm going." Chakotay head out the door to the transport station as the EMH closed the door.

An hour later the Doctor quietly walked into Kathryn's room to check on her. She was lying on her back with her arm over her eyes. He was about to leave when he heard her stir. "Chakotay?"

The Doctor walked up to the bed. "No Admiral it's the Doctor."

Kathryn removed her arm from across her eyes and looked at him. "Doctor what are you doing here?" The Doctor was about to answer when she held her hand up. "Wait never mind, you must be today's babysitter. So how did B'Elanna talk you into this?"

"I volunteered."

Kathryn sat up in bed and chuckled, "Why does that not surprise me." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up.

"Here let me give you hand." The EMH took a hold of her elbow and helped her stand.

Kathryn patted his hand, "Thank you Doctor. Now if you'll excuse me I need to relieve myself before the twins decide that my full bladder is a hoverball."

Kathryn walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The EMH started straightening the bedding as he waited for Kathryn to return. "Admiral what would you like me to make you for breakfast?" There was the sudden sound of glass breaking from the bathroom making the EMH rush to the door. "Admiral-"

Kathryn shut the bathroom door and walked over to the sink. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to bring some order to her mussed hair. "Well he's seen me looking worse." She muttered. She started to turn away from the mirror when a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. She gasped and grabbed her abdomen with one hand and the counter with the other knocking a glass to the floor. Kathryn sucked air through her teeth as another pain ripped through her followed by a gush of wetness between her legs. She heard the doctor call for to her as she looked down and saw a puddle of water at her feet. "Doctor, get in here quick."

The EMH came rushing through the door and stopped as soon as he saw Kathryn bent over the sink and the puddle of water at her feet.

Kathryn looked at Doctor as soon as he came in the door. "I think my water just broke."

The EMH heard the panic in her voice and rushed to her side. "Come on let's get you back into bed." He helped her out of the bathroom towards the bed. She stopped suddenly doubled over and another pain went through her abdomen. The Doctor put his hand on her stomach. It was hard a rock. "Is that the first contraction?"

"No," she hissed through her teeth. "One before my water broke and another as you came through the door."

The EMH continued to steer her to the bed and then helped her lay down. "I'll be right back."

As he started out the door another contraction hit causing Kathryn to cry out. "Aaagh."

******

Chakotay had just reached Kathryn's office when he had a sudden urge to go back to Kathryn's house. Something was wrong he could just feel it. He contacted the department assistant and told her to cancel all his classes before he rushed back to the transport station. He hit the street running when he arrived at the transport by Kathryn's house. He was no sooner through the front door when he heard Kathryn cry out. He ran up the stairs taking them three at a time. As he entered her bedroom he saw the doctor examining Kathryn. "What happened?"

The Doctor never looked up from what he was doing. "Her water broke, she's in labor."

"Can you stop it?"

"I'm afraid not. Her contractions are a minute apart and she's 7 centimeters dilated."

"Shouldn't we be taking her to the hospital?"

The Doctor looked up at Chakotay, "Sorry Chakotay there is no time." The tricorder in the EMH's hand beeped. "Here comes another contraction. Help her breath though it Chakotay."

Chakotay bent down next to Kathryn and took a hold of her hand, "Kathryn I'm right here." She squeezed his hand tight and opened her eyes and gritted her teeth. "You need to breathe Kathryn." He started mimicking the Lamaze breathing to her making her copy him. "That's it, that's my girl." He continued to breathe with her thought the contraction.

As soon as the contraction was over Kathryn stared into Chakotay's eyes. He saw how worried she was as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Shh, don't cry, everything is going to be okay."

She shook her head at him. "It's still too soon," she chocked out.

"Kathryn the Doctor is here, he's not going to let anything happen to you or the twins, okay?"

She hesitantly nodded her head at him. "I'm glad you're here."

He kissed her forehead, "So am I."

Another contraction hit and Chakotay once again helped her breath through it. Chakotay noticed that this one lasted longer then the last and looked up at the Doctor.

"She's almost fully dilated. Chakotay go get some clean towels out of the bathroom."

Chakotay did as the doctor asked, and returned quickly with the towels. The Doctor then instructed him to sit behind Kathryn so he could support her as she pushed. He quickly got behind Kathryn with his legs on each side of her.

"Okay Kathryn on the next contraction I want you to push, alright?"

Kathryn nodded at him. Three minutes later Kathryn delivered the first twin, a boy. The doctor quickly checked him over, wrapped him in a clean towel and placed him on the bed next to Kathryn and Chakotay. There wasn't any time to let Kathryn hold him because a minutes later his sister arrived into the world. Chakotay slipped out from behind Kathryn and propped her up with pillows. Then he picked up Kathryn's son and handed him to her, while the Doctor checked over his sister.

"Hi there little man," Kathryn stroked his cheek with her finger making the baby squeak. She looked up at Chakotay with tears in her eyes. "He's so tiny."

The Doctor moved next to Chakotay and hand him Kathryn's daughter. Chakotay cradled the baby and then sat down next to Kathryn so she could see her daughter. "Well his sister is the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on," Chakotay stated.

Kathryn looked at the Doctor. He was the worried look in her eye. "They are both healthy, and their lungs are still slightly under developed but they are both breathing okay, Admiral." The EMH bent down and started cooing at the twin Chakotay was holding. "I believe she is going to have your dark hair and eyes Captain. The apple of her father's eye wouldn't you say Admiral?"

Kathryn's head snapped up. "What did you just say?"

"Well the Captain's brown eyes are dominate over your blue ones Admiral, so it stands to reason that she'll keep her dark eyes like her father. Now if you'll excuse me I need to contact Starfleet Medical so they can prepare for your arrival."

"Doctor, wait! Are you saying that I'm the twins father?" Chakotay asked with a shocked look on his face.

The Doctor gave Chakotay a puzzled look. "Both twins carry your DNA markers, was there a question about the babies' parentage?"

Kathryn started laughing. "No Doctor, Chakotay is just shell shocked after the twins' sudden arrival is all. And before I forget, thank you for volunteering to be here today. I'm grateful that you did."

"My pleasure, Kathryn."

Kathryn looked at a very shocked Chakotay. She reached over and shook his knee. "Hey are you okay?"

He blinked and then looked into her eyes. "Yeah, can you believe it?"

Kathryn gave him a watery smile. "Actually it's more then I could ask for. In fact there were many times over the last 7 and half months that I did wish for this….dad."

"I love you Kathryn Janeway."

"I love you more Chakotay."

**Five hours later at the hospital**

Chakotay was sitting on the edge of Kathryn's bed holding her hand. They watched as Kathryn's mother and Phoebe held the twins. Gretchen was over the moon that Kathryn and the babies were doing fine and would be going home tomorrow. Phoebe was still shaking her head in disbelief about Chakotay being the twins father.

"So are you two going to tell me the names of my two adorable grandchildren, or are you going to keep me waiting?"

Chakotay walked up to Phoebe, "This is Elsa Taya Janeway."

Phoebe looked up at Chakotay, "After Grandma, how sweet."

Kathryn saw that her mother hand tears in her eyes and mouthed thank you to Kathryn, who blew her mother a kiss.

Chakotay walked over to Gretchen, "And this little man here is Koloplak Caylem Janeway."

Gretchen looked up at Chakotay. "I'm sure your father would be proud Chakotay."

"Yes he would mom," Kathryn replied.


End file.
